Entre tapas e demônios
by Marcelinho Tebayo
Summary: Para aqueles que adoram os irmãos Winchester e dão boas gargalhadas com a grande diferença entres os irmãos, estarão lendo a Fic certa!


Para aqueles que adoram os irmãos Winchester e dão boas gargalhadas com a grande diferença entres os irmãos, estarão lendo a Fic certa!

Lembre-se sempre: Ao ler alguma criação mantenha sua mente aberta e deixe seus preconceitos de lado; criticar uma criação baseando-se em preconceito é lamentável. Certifique-se que sua crítica seja construtiva e não preconceituosa 8D Boa leitura e se possível deixe uma preview 3

* * *

O ronco do motor denunciava a vinda dos irmãos winchester pela estrada. Ouvia-se o som que vinha de dentro do carro, Dean não dispensava seu rock nas viagens com seu irmão.

- Dean.. Dean!

O som era demasiado alto, Dean cantava enquanto a música tocava, não dando ouvidos ao seu irmão mais novo.

- DEAN! será que pode abaixar o som?

Sam o olhava como se estivesse suplicando. O irmão mais velho parou de cantar imediantamente, olhou para o mais novo e desligou o som.

- ótimo, muito obrigado! - Disse Sam sarcasticamente.

- Então, conseguiu algo? - Perguntou Dean, desviando o olhar da estrada para sam, e logo focando-se na estrada novamente. Sam folheava muito papéis.

- Até agora nada de muito suspeito, apenas alguns homicídios e suicídios. - O mais novo atirou os papeis dentro do porta-luvas do carro.

- Deveríamos parar para comer algo e descansar, está tarde, amanhã voltamos a estrada.

Dean apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Passaram-se trinta minutos até encontrarem um café em uma cidadela de interior. Dean estacionou o impala 67, abriu sua carteira e deu a Sam dinheiro.

- Cheesburguer, com bastante cebola! Pra levar, vamos comer no Motel.

Sam apenas pegou o dinheiro, revirou os olhos e saiu do carro, afinal depois quem teria que aguentar o bafo de cebola do mais velho seria ele.

- Ah, pegue umas seis cervejas! - Gritou do carro para Sam.

Passaram-se longos quinze minutos e nenhum sinal de Sam voltar, Dean já estava preocupado. Abriu o porta-luvas, pegou a arma que estava ali e saiu do carro. Foi em direção ao café com a arma em mãos, escorou-se na parede ao lado da porta, forçou a maçaneta para abri-la, porém estava trancada. Sua perna estava em posição para arrombar a porta, e teria arrombado se Sam não tivesse aberto ela antes, com os pacotes em mãos.

- S-sammy? - Estranhou o fato do irmão ter demorado tanto e se perguntava por que a porta estava trancada.

- Até parece que nunca me viu antes na vida! Anda, me ajuda com essas cervejas, estão pesadas. - Entregou-as para Dean com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Sam, tudo bem?

- Sim! perfeitamente bem, por que eu não estaria?

Os dois voltaram para o carro e foram direto para o Motel.

- Um quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

- Temos apenas com cama de casal.

- Ok, dois quartos então.

- Lamento senhor, temos apenas um quarto sobrando.

- Como? só pode ser brincadeira! Vamos Sam, acharemos outro Motel. - Falou Dean, virando e indo em direção a saída,

Sam o segurou pelo braço.

- Dean, não tem outro motel nessa cidade, é muito pequena. E a próxima cidade fica a 400 km daqui! - Sam virou-se para a recepcionista.

- Ficaremos com o quarto.

Após pagarem a noite, foram direto para o quarto. Dean colocou seu cheesburguer sobre a mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a devorá-lo.

- Você dorme na cama e eu durmo no chão. - Falou de boca cheia.

- Por que? Dean, somos irmãos, não há mal algum.

O mais velho parou de mastigar por um instante e voltou seu olhar para Sam.

- Você é boiola? - Mirou novamente a janta, dando uma mordida consideravelmente grande. Sam apenas deu uma risada.

- Desisto.

- Bom mesmo. - disse Dean arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Sam abriu uma cerveja, oferencendo ao irmão. Dean pegou-a dando um gole. Ficaram ali até duas horas da manhã, conversando. Dean havia ficado bêbado tomando cinco garrafas de cerveja sozinho enquanto o mais novo ficava enrolando com a sua, o que deixou o outro mais feliz por sobrar mais pra ele.

- Dean, tudo bem?

- E-eu... - parou para dar um grande arroto - To bem!

- Então, vai dormir na cama?

- S-só se me prometer que vai ficar com sua mangueira de incendio longe de mim.

- Bom, isso eu não posso prometer - Sam deu um sorriso malicioso.

- C-como? Antes eu até tinha dúvidas, mas agora tenho certeza que você é boiola. - Disse Dean sorrindo.

- Cala a boca. - Sam levantou-se e foi até o irmão, ajudando-o a ir até a cama. - Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. - Passou a mão pelo ombro de Dean, e começou a tirar o casaco de couro do irmão.

- Sabe Dean, sempre tive curiosidade em relação a sua reputação. Todas dizem que você foi a melhor transa, bonitão e atraente conseguia todas que desejasse. - Sam colocou sua mão sobre a coxa do irmão. Dean olhou-o atravessado enquanto tirava a mão dele dali.

- É o charme. Acho melhor eu dormir no chão.

- Não, Dean! - Sam tocou o rosto do irmão. - Durma comigo.

- O-ok. - Não sabia o porque, mas havia apenas aceitado o convite do irmão mais novo. Sam aproximou seu rosto ao do irmão, encostando os lábios junto aos do outro.

Dean não sabia como, e nem porque aceitou aquele beijo, era como se algo estivesse o induzindo a fazer tal coisa. Apenas deitaram na cama, trocando carinhos, tirando um a roupa do outro até estarem completamente nus. Sam dera um sorriso, e de repente seus olhos tornaram-se negros como o ceu a noite.

Ouvia-se claramente os passarinhos cantando no lado de fora do quarto, o som era o suficiente para acordar Dean. Estava completamente nu ao lado de Sam que também estava nu, ambos enrolados a um lençol. Dean arregalou os olhos e saiu da cama vagarosamente para não acordar o outro.

" MEU DEUS! E-e-eu sou ...? " - Estava com muita dor de cabeça, era a ressaca batendo a porta, seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Como teve coragem de fazer sexo com seu próprio IRMÃO. Tinha apenas uma resposta para aquilo tudo.

Sam acordou com a luz do sol em seus olhos. Estava amarrado sob a cama e a primeira coisa que via era Dean a sua frente.

- Bom dia, cinderela.

- Dean, acha realmente que cordinhas irão me deter?

- Claro que não! - Dean sorriu e apontou para o teto, onde continha o desenho de um pentagrama.

- De qualquer forma, já consegui o que queria Dean - Falou Sam.

- Seu filho da mãe, por que possuiu meu irmão? por que não uma garota gostosa?

- Por que possuindo seu irmão seria mais divertido, bem mais divertido. - Deu uma longa gargalhada, estava deleitando-se com a revolta do outro.

- Vou te mandar direto pro inferno, filho da mãe! - Dean pegou o livro e começou a ler as palavras em latim até ver o demônio desaparecer diante de seus olhos, gostaria mais de ter enfiado a adaga em seu estomago, mas infelizmente o estomago pertencia ao seu irmão.

Correu até o irmão desamarrando-o. Sam estava extremamente fraco,

- Sammy? Sammy? - Chacalhava o irmão para que ele acordasse.

- D-dean? o-o que houve? - a voz de Sam estava muito baixa e falha. - E-e por que eu estou com tanta dor la atrás? - Dean soou frio e desviou o olhar.

- Longa história maninho...

Passaram-se muitos minutos enquanto Dean explicava tudo para Sam.

- ... então nós...

- MEU DEUS DEAN! Nós... transamos? - Perguntou fazendo expressão de nojo, e logo corando de leve mas tentando não demonstrar

- É.

- Nem me fale, só de lembrar... é nojento!

- Pelo menos não será você que ficará uma semana sem poder sentar.

Dean deu um sorriso e logo recebeu um soco do irmão mais novo no braço.

- Ei! Não tenho culpa se o demônio te possui e me hipnotizou!

- Não importa, de qualquer forma foi seu amiguinho que entrou em mim!

Dean ficara rindo por alguns minutos enquanto sam forçava-se para não rir. O clima ficou tenso nas primeiras horas de volta a estrada, mas logo esqueceram o ocorrido, ou apenas ignoravam o inevitável: que afinal, um ou outro haviam gostado daquilo.


End file.
